


⭐ The Elemental Alignment of Shin Suran - Oracle Reading

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Series: Elemental Alignment Readings [10]
Category: Suran (Musician)
Genre: oracle reading, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The Elemental Alignment Reading is designed to showcase the status of energetic alignments with the four major elements. This reading can analyze an individual’s personality as well as gauge their alignment with their Higher Self.[Subject] Shin Suran[Medium] Her music, Yoongi's energy[Deck Used] Wild Unknown: Animal Spirit and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] Elemental Alignment - original design by me.[Time] 2 hours and 30 minutes[Reading Performed] October 16, 2018[Original Post Date] October 17, 2018*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐ The Elemental Alignment of Shin Suran - Oracle Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploading these again just in case my blog gets wiped from Tumblr. I currently post a lot more stuff there, so be sure to check that out if you’re interested. Links and stuff are at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

  


**Gif Credit:** [officialmiso](https://tmblr.co/ZX7t8m2SENjqg)

_[The Elemental Alignment of Suran (Shin Suran), born July 15th, 1986 — Cancer. For this reading, I channeled her energy while listening to some of her music, as well as her collaboration with Yoongi as I’ve already connected to his energy and thought it would be a great bridge since they vibe with each other very, very well. I used the Wild Unknown: Animal Spirit Oracle deck and my Rider-Waite tarot. This spread is an original design by me. This reading lasted 2 hours and 30 minutes.]_ **  
**

  
  


**Pre-Reading:**

Right off the bat, before I even got into her music, I was getting the sense of a very strong person. Not so much in terms of a strong will, but just within herself and in her being she is a strong person. However, even with that, she comes off with this vibe of being hidden or half there, half gone. A lot of her energy is very, very stable but it’s built up that way do to a lot of self-processing through trial and error.

I was literally seeing like a Hunger Games type of thing, but she was the only one there like she was going up against herself… but not really. What it seemed like is that she was the player, but she was also the arena itself. It was as though she was trapped inside herself and the objective was to find her way out. It was very dark in there too, so it could be showing subconscious stagnation at some point in her life and maybe her breaking out is what lead to her music career? Maybe? At the very least, this did contribute to expressing herself a bit more through means other than simply speaking.

 

Really what I was getting out of this image the most was that she’s been through some shit internally and from that “game” of getting out she’s managed to figure it all out. Like, she has a map now of how to get out of that dark place and she knows all the secrets of how the game is really played, but she keeps it to herself. That’s the part that is really hidden. There’s like multiple reasons behind why she hides it and part of it seems like she’s afraid someone could use that map against her and like drag her back there, but then another part is like… it’s literally a game and she doesn’t want to share her cheat codes.

She’s way smarter than people think as well. The perception of her by the public doesn’t match what is actually inside and she’s completely aware of that and it doesn’t seem like she’s really that concerned about it. It’s not like she likes it, but she doesn’t hate it either. She’s not trying to force it, either way, it just is what it is, you either like what you get from her or you don’t, it’s your issue, not hers. That’s kind of the mentality around it.

She seems very good at keeping people close to her, or she has a lot of her focus around keeping people that she likes close to her. That could just be a Cancer quality. However, in spite of that, she’s still very careful about who she opens up to completely, very careful about what she shares and how she shares it. It’s like there’s this subconscious checklist that she _feels_ through rather than thinks through when she has new people around her or when she’s gauging who around her is trustworthy. She needs people on her level, who match her _energy_ rather than her way of thinking or her opinions/beliefs.

She needs to know consciously that you match her on these internal levels before she can really trust you and that has a lot to do with that subconscious checklist being based on that game map/secrets/cheat codes that she has from all of her internal shit that she’s gone through. She’s not going to open up to people who she knows won’t understand because they haven’t been through the same thing, which is pretty typical for most people.

On a subconscious level, or at least with how I was seeing it, it’s like she needs to know that you have the same map and the same cheat codes because then she doesn't feel like she’s exposing herself or that she’s letting anything slip out. In her mind she’s not opening up, she’s just talking to a teammate who already knows it. Another image I saw suggests she only wants to open up to people who feel like mirrors to her, who are so similar to her internally that she feels like she’s talking to herself. That’s a very Libra thing actually, to see people as mirrors.

She just feels very careful when it comes to people. Like, she wants to have a lot of people close to her, but she keeps them at a bit of a safe distance. In most of the visuals I was getting she was alone in the dark, but when I see her with people, they look like shadows, but she herself is in the light. In addition to that, her body language was very different. She looked almost timid and small, keeping her arms close to her and crossing her legs while swaying. She looked like she was trying to hide, but her eyes were dead focused off to the side towards the shadows looking likes she’s on guard and analyzing, but she’s still putting the light on herself and asking people to approach her. A lot of mixed feelings there.

I imagine the light is the conscious mind, the timid body language and analytical approach is more around the subconscious with the checklist, and the fact that people look like shadows, like they don't have any physical details, they can’t be read easily, they need to be analyzed, has something to do with some unconscious stuff that I don’t really feel the need to tap into.

  
  


The set here is the state of her energy currently as I’m doing this reading. The first cards out were the 4 of Swords and the Ace of Swords showing mental clarity coming from a break of some kind, rest, allowing herself to just be within her mind. This then brought about the Ace of Cups showing that this conscious effort to maintain her sanity by not getting overworked or not stressing too much over certain things within herself brings about emotional stability as well.

The other cards all came out in odd orders so I’ll just explain the full spread and how it all flows and shit. The 6 of Swords transitions from The Devil to The Lovers showing that the mental rest and clarity from the Ace of Swords and the 4 of Swords actually fuels the process of turning negative mental shit and inner turmoil into something artistic, something beautiful, something that can be shared and be used to connect with people and connect with the self.

Then there’s Death and the Knight of Wands kind of in a little bit of a battle mode thing right underneath The Devil and this is like the actual core of it really. It’s like Death was heading on over towards the more stable half of the spread where Strength and The Empress are to fuck shit up and the protective and proactive Knight was like, lol, not today!

The Empress and Strength were the last cards out and I pulled them because the layout looked uneven and weird to me like it wasn't finished, so they are just confirmation that this process is what gives her stability. She makes her own stability and her own inner strength. If I’m not mistaken this process here with the Ace of Swords and the Ace of Cups, along with the battle between Death and the Knight, with the transition from The Devil to The Lovers may be one of those “cheat codes” or part of the “map” she has for when shit gets heavy. She may be working through some things right now, but she has a great system to actually help her do that.

Also, I would like to point out that all elements are represented here in this spread and a lot of it is conscious implementation, meaning she has a good sense of her own inner balance, another one of those “tactics” that she learned through self-assessment and growth. Very dope.

**The Reading:**

  
  


**Current State of Core Energy:**   
****

**Turtle — Water (Reversed)**

This actually mirrors the Ace of Swords, Ace of Cups, and the 4 of Swords perfectly within her core energy. This is a Water energy so it deals a lot with emotion, creativity, and the inner realms. Specifically, the Turtle is a very Earthy Water energy and it has a sense of being very comfortable with where it goes, just sort of flowing with the currents. This comfort comes from the fact that it literally has its home on its back. Just as I mentioned, Suran gives herself her stability and this shows that perfectly.

Now, as it’s reversed this shows that the Turtle has stopped and gone back inside its shell. It’s resting and it’s not really flowing anymore, it’s just gone completely still. This can seem like a bad thing, but a lot of Earth energy requires stillness to occur amongst the movement of the Water. Water and Earth energy work very, very well together and they can create beautiful harmonies, but they need their own time. Right now, she’s giving time to the Earthy energy, The Empress, the part of her that gives the stability.

In a way, you can see it as her running on Water the whole time, her core energy as a Cancer and her fuel as an artist. She’s just flowing and flowing and all of this water is flowing right over the earth and slowly it starts to erode away at it. The dirt gets knocked loose and the water becomes dirty and cloudy, it’s hard to see through it, the Turtle can’t see through it. So everything needs to stop for a while. The currents, the Turtle, everything just needs to stop so that the dirt can settle to the bottom again and the water can be clear enough for the Turtle to come back out of its shell and move along to the next current.

This is exactly what she’s doing through all of that cycling energy in her initial core energy reading.

  
  


**Elemental Water Alignment:**

**Bat — Air**

This matches up with where the Ace of Cups was in the previous portion of the reading. It is in this state of transition where the Ace of Swords, the mental and intellectual clarity, is sort of cleaning out the water of the Ace of Cups. In a sense, you could consider the Ace of Swords to be the decision to make the water stop flowing in order for the dirt to settle to the bottom again.

This card also represents darkness and seeing what is normally hidden away during the day, and that fits well with the Turtle and how it’s gone inside of itself. It’s gone inside itself and closed its eyes in order to get away from the dirt and in doing that, it is alone and in silence with its own mind. It is now able to check in on itself and how it's feeling, it’s able to process the inner workings of the mind now, what is usually hidden.

This is Suran with the part of herself that she keeps hidden from the public and it is part of her process. It’s a cycle that she goes through in order to keep herself balanced. It’s like mental check-ups and “self-care days” but on a more intense level. Like a “self-care day” would be like a shower, but Suran is doing a full-on power-wash steam bath for days at a time in order to be absolutely sure that she can remain in a good place and be able to process and utilize the more negative aspects of her mind for creative expression.

  
  


**Elemental Fire Alignment:**

**Fox — Earth (Reversed)**

This is an imbalanced Earth energy mingling within the Fire alignment. Usually, this could indicate the Earth (stability, rigidness) suffocating the Fire energy (action, projected energy, expression), but here it’s not actually bad. It is “suffocating” the fire but in a controlled manner. It’s just that stillness coming in where everything, especially the Fire, the movement, the expression needs to slow down a bit more.

The only negative aspect here is that the imbalanced Fox energy has a lot to do with hiding from people simply because you don’t know what’s going on with you right now and you don’t want them to see that. Even still, it’s not bad. It’s more like she knows she needs to be careful about what she says and what kind of situations she puts herself in because she’s in a state of emotional cleansing and purging. She can be a bit more sensitive right now and even though she is great at keeping herself in check in most cases, she may sometimes let her emotions get ahead of her. Her awareness of this brings about this containment of her Fire energy.

If anything, it’s more like controlled Fire energy rather than “contained.” In the energy reading the Knight of Wands (Wands = Fire) was being directed as sort of this first defense against Death. That to me seems more like she’ll bite her tongue and keep herself in line, but if she needs to tear into some people who are really bothering her and bringing her down to a level she doesn’t want to be at, she will.

  
  


**Elemental Earth Alignment:**

**Elk — Earth**

The Earth Alignment shows stability, connection the physical world, connection to the body, physical health, and self-awareness. It is where your foundations can be seen. This card is literally labeled with “stability.” It is the energy that she is currently leading with through The Empress and through Strength. Even more interesting, this is an energy more in line with the Divine Masculine, which is less inclined to feel through things, again supporting that vibe of her keeping her emotions in check and withholding more of her expressive nature at the moment.

The word “headstrong” is also associated with this card and it is one I was hearing quite a lot while looking over the image on the card. It carries a lot of that grounded energy, but the image on the card shows the antlers on fire, matching the sun in the sky. It’s like a lot of the energy that would be projected, a lot of the emotions that would be expressed is the head. It’s in the logical and intellectual state being processed and carefully distributed out. It’s not a massive ball of flames on the Elk’s head, it’s just a light glow, just a hint of what is going on within.

That also vibes with the Fire in the Fire Alignment not being suffocated but being controlled by the Earth energy. Like, the Earth is laying over top of the flame, but it is still able to flicker through and get some oxygen so that it doesn't go completely cold.

  
  


**Elemental Air Alignment:**   
****

**Cosmic Egg — Spirit**

And sure enough, the highest vibrational energy is currently residing within the Air Alignment where thought processing, logical and intellectual thinking, and communication stand.

When a Spirit card shows up in an alignment, it means that that alignment is matched up to the alignment of the Higher Self. Even better, this card is the final card in the deck and it carries the highest vibration out of all the Spirit cards. More specifically, it is associated with the Crown Chakra, and it definitely brought my eye back to the Elk’s antlers and how they are stimulated with flames. Almost like how The Hanged Man (the tarot card) is shown with a glow around his head as he hangs upside down, allowing the blood to flow to his head.

This is a lot of mental stimulation happening just as you would have if you were a little turtle who has to sit still inside of its shell while it waits for the Water to be cleared up. You just have to be in your head and for some people that can be torture, but when you have a map like Suran and you know your way around in there, it can be a very beneficial time where you can take your time finetuning things, cleaning up, and just getting to know yourself again.

This goes along with the high amount of Sword energy (Swords = Air) in the original energy spread. Out of all the elements present, Air/Swords was the most prominent.

  
  


**Higher Self Core Alignment:**   
****

**Butterfly — Air (Reversed)**

This card, as you can imagine, is associated with transformation and change, but when it is reversed, it’s stagnated and stuck in its cocoon… just like the turtle in its shell! How fun!

This is a bit of difficult energy because, with how I’m seeing it, Suran is literally detached from the current like the Turtle is, and the current is literally the Higher Self’s guidance. The current is her path and she has, consciously, stopped the current in order to reset some things and come back down into herself, bring her awareness of herself back into her line of sight. This is totally fine though because it is necessary. The Air alignment lines up with this Air energy, but right now, it’s the conscious state that is in charge rather than the unconscious state of the Higher Self.

Actually, it’s almost like they traded energy. Like, Suran was feeling that stuck and stagnant place and then the Higher Self energy of the Cosmic Egg, the Crown Chakra, that stimulation was sent down into the body to go through this cycle and for now the Higher Self is holding that stagnation as the currents stop flowing in order for everything to settle down. This trading aspect may be another “cheat code” or aspect of the “map” that she has, which is really fucking cool.

Overall, she’s extremely self-sufficient in terms of energy and she has a very “self-made” kind of vibe to her in the sense that she really does build her foundations and balance things out for herself internally. There’s not a lot of reliance on other people when it comes to her own mental and emotional well-being, but like I said, when she finds people that she knows have been through similar things and can relate to her and understand her, she will absolutely branch out of her shell and allow her more negative aspects to show without any fear or shame.

That’s all I have for this reading, I hope that you enjoyed it. I had a great time doing this one, her energy was really easy to read and there wasn’t too much being hidden away so I feel like I was able to give a decent image without having to cross boundaries.

Here are some links for the main blog, there's a lot more stuff posted there regularly. :)

**[Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Full Blog Navigation](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090392068/main-navigation) | [Idol / Celeb Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) | [Mini-Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090358693/mini-reading-list) | [Weekly Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/tagged/weeklyreading)**

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) on my tumblr page.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations and to read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), or to get updates for my shop then follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
